Starry Nights
by Aki Kochou
Summary: What happens when Yai realizes that she is in love with Chaud? She goes outside, hoping to find some answers, but instead finds Chaud himself. How will Yai handle this? And does Chaud love her back? [one-shot, YaiChaud]


Here is just a little one-shot, song-fic that I wrote out of my incredible boredom. If you don't like Yai/Chaud, you probably shouldn't read this. Anyways, make sure to tell me what you think. Sorry if Yai may seem a little OOC. I've never really tried to write a story that is mostly about her.  
  
Starry Nights Sword of the Phoenix  
  
[ 'Oh Starry Night' from the Sailor Moon soundtrack]  
  
========  
  
[I've waited all of my life, for the day when love appears]  
  
Yai stood outside at the park. It was night time and the stars shone brightly above her. In a way, so soft and comforting. Almost like a certain boy she knew. She would never tell anyone though, they would think she had gone crazy if she did. Especially Lan.  
  
The more she thought about it however, the more certain she became. She was in love with Chaud.  
  
[Like a fairy tale in days gone by, he will rescue me from my fears]  
  
Chaud was almost always so nice to her. She saw a side of him that no one else saw. He showed Yai his kind and caring side. Like for example, during the N1 Grand Prix, when the two of them had been trying to get out of an elevator. Yai had slipped on one of the stairs and Chaud had caught her. He had complimented her later and calmed her down.  
  
[And now I feel him standing close to me and how can I tell him what he means to me? My heart stand still has he come?]  
  
Yai felt someone's eyes on her. She knew it was him. After all, who else had a piercing gaze that sometimes felt like it could see right through you?  
  
But Yai's thoughts were in turmoil. Should she tell him? Would he feel the same way? Or what if... what if Chaud never felt that way about her and only helped her because he thought she was weak? Or what if Chaud hated her and had never felt the same way? Yai quickly shook her head of those thoughts.  
  
'Everything will be alright' she convinced herself and turned around. There, standing about five feet away from her was Chaud.  
  
[Oh Starry night is this the moment I dream of? Oh Starry night, tell me is he my own true love] Yai was definitely nervous. Here she was, in a park, at night, with the one boy she was in love with and with no one else around. Yep, that was definitely one reason to be nervous.  
  
'Why did I even bring myself out here?' Yai mentally asked herself. She remembered why and had a small flashback.  
  
[Every night I think of him, here in my lonely room.]  
  
She had been in her room, bored to death with nothing to do. Her parents weren't around and everyone had been on vacation. Well, everyone except Yai... and Chaud.  
  
[Waiting for my prince to come. Wondering if he'll be here soon]  
  
Waiting and waiting... that was all that Yai was doing. And guess what? She didn't even know WHAT she was waiting for! I mean, she could have been out doing lots of things from drinking her favorite strawberry milkshake to buying new limousines ((A/N- wow, I wish I had that kind of life!)). But instead, she choose a perfectly nice afternoon inside waiting. But what was she waiting for?  
  
Yai then realized what or who she had been waiting for. She had been waiting for Chaud.  
  
[And I sit patiently waiting for a sign and I hope that his heart longs for mine]  
  
So she waited. Maybe Chaud would call her or do something that might signify that he liked her as well. No, not liked. Was in love with. Maybe Chaud was in love with her too! And he was just trying to deny it! Yes, that would seem like Chaud, wouldn't it? Always trying to hide his emotions. Or just trying to hide that he even HAD any emotions. Or perhaps...he didn't even feel the same way at all.  
  
[He calls my name, is he the one?]  
  
Yai snapped out of her flashback when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Yai." Chaud said. Yai blushed slightly, hearing his voice. Thankfully, since it was so dark, her blush couldn't be seen.  
  
[Oh Starry night is this the moment I dream of? Oh Starry night tell me is he my own true love.]  
  
"Yeah, Chaud? What are you doing out here this late at night?" Yai asked him. Chaud looked at her peculiarly.  
  
"I could be asking you the same thing. Is something bothering you?" Yai was thinking hard by now. Was this the right moment to tell him?  
  
[Oh Starry night is he the one that I dream of?]  
  
Yes. Part of her mind told her. Now is the perfect time to tell him. If he does not respect you, he is not the one for you.  
  
"Um... kindof... I've been um... thinking about things recently..." Yai said slowly, thinking about how to express her feelings to him. Chaud looked interested about something. Was it her? Or was he thinking about something else?  
  
"Really? About what?" Chaud responded. Yai blushed heavily as she finally said it.  
  
"Chaud I... I think that... no, I know that I'm... in love with you... I'd understand if you never wanted to talk to me again but I-"  
  
[Oh Starry night, how will I know, will his love show is he my own true love?]  
  
"Yai." Yai expected him to laugh at her, call her names, or something along those lines...but he didn't. "Yai, that's why I came here tonight. I wanted to tell you something very important. That I... love you too, Yai Ayano." Chaud said and then kissed her.  
  
'He...loves me? I'm so glad...' Yai thought to herself. Her mind slowly gave way to the fact of reality. Chaud was kissing her! Which meant... he really did feel the same way about her. After a moment, Chaud pulled away, blushing.  
  
"I'm glad that you feel the same way, Chaud. At first I thought that I was all alone in those feelings, that you would hate me if I told you." Yai explained, also blushing. Chaud looked shocked.  
  
"Hate you? I could never do that. I love you Yai and would never hurt you like that." Chaud said and pulled Yai close and the two cuddled for the rest of the night.  
  
=======  
  
Wow... that turned out semi-fluffy. Erm... kinda anyway. But I hope it wasn't too bad. It was my very first Yai/Chaud fic, so I hope you enjoyed it! So R&R please!!!  
  
Sword of the Phoenix logging off 


End file.
